A Tweak in Time
by theholycows
Summary: Wasn't really sure what to name it. This story is set during the battle of Canary Wharf, except things end up a little differently. Don't worry, there will be plenty of Tenrose, as I would have it no other way. :
1. Recovery

A/N: Hey everybody! This is my very first Doctor Who fanfic. I'm trying out something new with this fanfic. It's set during the last episode with Rose. It starts where she is barely able to hold onto the lever and is about to fall into the void.

Disclaimer: This story may cause happiness, sadness, or distaste. I don't know. Tell me in a review! I don't own Doctor Who, but I do own much of its merchandise!

**Rose's point of view.**

"Just hold on Rose!" the Doctor screamed as a desk flew into the void. My fingers were slipping off of the lever. "Don't let go, Rose!"

"Doctor!" my left hand slipped off. The pain in my clenching fingers was growing to be too much. My palms were slippery from the sweat.

"I'm here Rose, just hang on a little longer!" My fingers gave way. I slipped from the lever. I fell seemingly in slow motion. I saw the Doctor's face. I saw his horror. I couldn't even scream. Everything went dark. I just remember a big pain and the Doctor shouting my name. I'm never going to see my doctor again.

br br 

I yelled when I began to seep into consciousness. All I could see was a blindingly bright light shining in my eyes. I was laying on some uncomfortable surface being poked and prodded. It didn't hurt. I couldn't move my head to look around.

"Hello Rose! Welcome to the medical wing of the TARDIS! How are you feeling?" the Doctor, my Doctor, asked me as he pushed my hair away from my eyes and dimmed the light overhead.

"Doctor?" I asked confused.

"That's my name!" he said happily as he pulled on some latex gloves.

"What happened?" I asked him weakly.

"There's no time for discussion. I'll tell you as soon as I get this fork out of you. Now, I'm going to put you back under."

"Did you just say fork?" He smiled, took a syringe, and poked it into my IV baggy and I drifted back into my deep slumber.

Again came the darkness. This surgery was different from my past surgeries. For one thing, I was not able to have conscious thought during, and for another, it wasn't performed by an alien in a time machine. I thought about what had just happened. I thought about what I just saw. I thought about the fork that was apparently apart of my body now. I thought about what might have happened back at Torchwood. I thought about the daleks and the cybermen.

Then, I saw a light again. I was propped up by some pillows on what appeared to be a hospital bed. The Doctor was asleep in a chair beside my bed. On his lap, there was a book that read, "Gastrointestinal Surgery for Dummies." I giggled to myself. I looked down at my stomach. I was wearing a hospital gown. I was going to look at my scar, but I still couldn't look down. I could only look side to side. I was wearing one of those neck-cast-things.

I looked back at the Doctor. He took in a deep breath and his eyes slowly opened. He shook his head rapidly as if to shake off the sleep. He smiled his big goofy grin and said, "Good morning, Rose! How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. Did I break my neck?"

"Yeah. But it was nothing a super amazing Timelord like me couldn't fix! I reconstructed the molecular structure of your cervical vertebrae and removed the fork from in between your eighth and ninth ribs on your starboard side. The cast is there just until your bones are completely finished healing, which should be in about three hours," he said taking in a deep breath.

"Doctor," I looked at him sincerely, "you really need to learn English. Anyways, what happened back at Canary Wharf?"

"You slipped off of the lever just as the void was closing. You hit the wall with great force, breaking your neck and causing some internal bleeding. A few more things where still coming to the void as it only had a crack left. A fork shot in between your eighth and ninth ribs, just short of your lungs. You suffered some head trauma and a broken leg from the impact. All were healed just fine with the help of my onboard technology."

"Ouch. How long has it been?"

"Two days. So, I'll give you another couple of hours to recuperate and we will get this road on the show!" He paused. "Wait… Show on the road… not road on the show… anyways, I'm going to go stare at the wall until your done healing, like the human you are." He started walking out the door of the medical facility.

"Hey now, don't do that! Come back here! I'm not just gonna sit here for hours waiting for excitement. You said the cast is just precautionary?" I said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well take it off. I'm tough."

"That's my Rose. Get in the spirit of adventure! Risk breaking your neck all for fun and games! Are you crazy? It took two hours to fix your neck in the first place. I had to find four Double "A" batteries just to make the bloody thing work and I had to take them out of my old CD player."

"Oh, boo hoo. Well, how much longer do I _have_ to wait?" I asked him, unsympathetically.

"Uh… Well I guess you'll be fine after about an hour. What are we going to do in a whole hour?" he asked me.

I thought for a minute. "You got Monopoly?"

"I think so."

So we played Monopoly for an hour and then we were up and at 'em. He took his sonic screwdriver and gently pulled the cast off of my neck. He checked my pulse with his fingers on my neck. He took a little flashlight and waved it back and forth at my eye, looking at me about a foot from my face. Suddenly, the TARDIS moved, feeling like it jumped about four feet over. The Doctor fell on top of me. It took him a tick to crawl off of me, rather awkwardly, if I might add. "Ahem! Mmmh… sorry."

"What the hell was that!?" I pushed the blanket off of me. I looked at him. His cheeks were a bright shade of red.

A/N: How did you like the change in the original plot line? Believe me, the second chapter will be much more entertaining. Please review. I am easily crushed, but I don't really care if you leave me criticizing reviews, as long as they aren't too brutal.


	2. Eau de Worm

A/N Believe me, chapter two is much more entertaining.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but I do proudly sport all of the seasons and a TARDIS coin bank.

**Still Rose's point of view, and it will be for the rest of the story.**

"Let's go check it out!" The Doctor grabbed my hand and we ran down the many corridors and into the console room. He looked at the monitor that was just smothered in Gallifreyan. He got a confused look on his face.

"What? What is it Doctor?" I asked him. He started for the door.

"I think we've just been hit by a car. What are they even thinking, anyway? We're practically in the middle of nowhere!" He streaked his fingers through his hair. He walked outside to examine the damage. I met him outside. The "car" that hit us was actually a lemonade stand. Sitting there was a small child. He looked about six years old.

When we walked up to him to question his placing of his lemonade stand he said, "Lemonade, sir? Just fifty quid!" His head turned slight to the left and his right eye opened really widely. The doctor put on his black-rimmed glasses, which, if I do should say, outlined his beautiful, deep-brown eyes nicely. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and aimed it at the boy's head.

"Doctor, what the heck are you doing to that boy?" I pleaded.

"This _'boy'_ offered me lemonade at _fifty_ quid. First off, we're not on Earth, much less Great Britain. Secondly, he's an autotronic psychonumatic android with a faulty MQSRT regulator and a shotty CPU.

"So, what is it?" I asked. It's just too bad that the TARDIS doesn't translate Timelord-genius-speak.

"This, Rose, is a distraction-bot. He pushed his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose. He pressed the button on the sonic screwdriver and the robot's head exploded. "Rose, did you shut the door to the TAR-" he stopped. The TARDIS began to dematerialize right before our eyes. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He fumbled for his keys, but he left them inside! How could he be so stupid? He grabbed his sonic screwdriver, but it exploded right in his hands. The boy had his hand up and out of it poked some sort of weapon.

"What just happened to the TARDIS?!" The Doctor took off his glasses and put them into his pocket.

"We've just been TARDIS-jacked." He looked down at his shoes. "Rose?"

"Yes, Doctor?" I replied, miserably.

"I think I need a hug." He sighed. I smiled and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and patted him on the back.

"It's okay. We'll get it back. I have a TARDIS key, remember? We can summon it or whatever, can't we?" I let go of him.

"Rose, when I dressed you in the hospital attire, I took the TARDIS key off your neck so I could get the cast on your neck." He sat down on the curb. I sat down beside him carefully laying my legs to the side, as I was still in my hospital gown and would rather not show the world my knickers. Speaking of the world, what world are we on?

"Doctor, where exactly are we?" I stood up to get a better look around. The grass was a deep shade of blue, and the streets were red. It looked similar to earth, except the colors were different, the buildings looked more futuristic, and there were giant worms wearing tuxedos.

"Welcome to Werlatia: home to the werlatocks. Luckily for us, most of them speak English."

"Okay, so what's our plan? Where are we going to stay? Hey! A phone booth! Maybe it has a phonebook with addresses."

"Great idea. Let's find a hotel so we can work things out." He led me over to the painfully yellow phone booth. Apparently, there is only one hotel on the entire planet. It's forty glumbas away, whatever that means.

"Forty glumbas… let's see, that's ten meters north." And surely, ten meters to the right stood the tallest building I have ever seen, its tip not even visible through the clouds of pink. "Shall we?" he stuck his elbow out. I wrapped my arm around his. It was kind of nice to get out of the TARDIS for a while. It was even nicer with the Doctor. We walked into the mountainous building. "Two rooms please."

"No, just one room," I butted in. "I don't want to stay in a room by myself on a new planet!"

"Okay then, just one room." He held out the psychic paper.

"Unlimited Teerohns! Sir, I shall honour you with the penthouse suite, if it is your will," the giant worm behind the counter handed over a room key that was in the shape of an apple.

"That'll be great, thanks!" he took the key from odd tentacle-looking appendage. The Doctor and I continued walking arm in arm to the elevator. We sat down on the onboard couch. "Level number six-hundred and forty-seven, please." The elevator started slow, and then went up to increasingly high speeds. I swear, I think we went sideways and diagonal at some points. I gazed into his eyes and just got lost.

"Can I help you?" he asked me.

"I think so." I took his hands and examined his face. He was tired. He had been looking after me for two days of injury, surgery, and recovery. I leaned forward towards him. I got very close to his lips when the elevator lurched and screeched to a stop.

"Please insert your key," the elevator spoke to us. The Doctor slid the key into what appeared to be a coin slot. "Access granted." The doors open and the key was shot out of a hole in the wall into a dish that was labeled "keys".

"So, what's with the color scheme outside? It's awfully… awful…" I looked around. Everything was blue, all in different shades.

"The Werlatocks are completely colourblind. They have no idea how bright and… exciting their world is. Now, onto our many, many problems. Let's see, there's the fact that the TARDIS is gone, we don't have keys to it, we have no idea who stole it, and my sonic screwdriver is completely busted." He looked sadly down at the strange device. "Maybe I should sleep on it. Maybe literally?"

"Maybe you could scavenge some junk from the robot downstairs. Way downstairs. Down past all six-hundred and forty-seven floors." I looked at him.

"That sounds great! That just may work. Since that thing was an autotronic psychonumatic android with a faulty MQSRT regulator and a shotty CPU, then it wont try to protect itself by shooting me in the foot and I can take its recton-converting simplex criterion unit and match it up with the transistive liactive transversal unit. I can use the product to fix up my sonic screwdriver and if any of the TARDIS residue is left then I can call it back." I fake snored.

"Maybe if the TARDIS was here, it would translate this nonsense for me." He raised one eyebrow, and then grinned widely. He grabbed my hand and the apple-shaped key and jumped into the elevator. On the way down he was practically buzzing with excitement. As soon as we got to the bottom floor, he snatched the autotronic psycho-robot-whatever and jumped back into the elevator before I could even get out.

Once we reached our floor, he immediately went to work on his sonic screwdriver and I set off to bed. I couldn't sleep though. I slept for a long time during and after the surgery. Instead, I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. At what was the equivalent to three in the morning on this planet, I decided to check up on the Doctor. He was asleep on the couch with his invention on his chest, his sonic screwdriver in his hand, hanging over the side.

I walked over to him. I lifted his head and slid a pillow underneath it and draped a blanket over him. He snored loudly and started speaking in what seemed to be Gallifreyan. My hand tussled through his hair. I went over to the recliner and closed my eyes to sleep. It didn't take too long before I was out like a light.

"Doctor?" I woke up and looked around. He wasn't on the couch. I walked around the penthouse calling his name. No reply. "Doctor!?" Jumped in the elevator and went down to the first floor. I spoke with the man at the counter. "Have you seen a man that looks like…" She looked around and only saw giant worms, "well, have you seen a man leave?"

"Ah, yes, he was being carried out by some of his purple friends just a few seconds ago."

"Did you say purple? I thought you were colourblind?" I asked.

"I am." Confused, I ran outside to see the Doctor being carried into the TARDIS by some purple men. I jumped onto the men, knocking everyone over. One of them took out a knife and held it to my throat.

A/N: I'd like to thank those who reviewed chapter one and did all those things with the alerts and whatnot. I now realize how much I injured Rose with my words. Haha.. She's a tough girl. She'll be fine. As for this chapter, it was more exciting, I s'pose, but didn't really turn out how I thought it would have.

Ah well. I'm sure chapter three will be better tomorrow.


	3. Fancy Smancy

A/N: This chapter is a little funnier. I'm going to try to piece in a little more intimidating enemy if I can. That'll happen later in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but I do own Microsoft Word and I plan to keep typing DW stories on it. Moo ha ha ha.

The Doctor and I were dragged into the TARDIS, and tied to the captain's chair. The Doctor seemed calm, not angry or even bothered by the fact that he was tied to a chair.

"So, what exactly do you all want from me?" He looked over at me and back at the purple people.

"Our queen demands that you sacrifice all of your cheese to the royal crown."

"Sorry, but did you say all of our _cheese_?" I asked incredulously.

"We must pay our debts to the queen and she demands to be paid in cheese. We stole this device because it has the highest level of cheese in this universe. Cheese is an ultimate delicacy on our planet. Surrender the cheese and no one shall be harmed." He sniffed the air and began walking towards the cheese.

"You have the most cheese in the universe on this ship." I stared at him.

"Well, I guess I do have a rather extensive collection of cheese in the cheese corridor." He cleared his throat. "Go home and don't come back to my ship for anything else, ever." Immediately they left the TARDIS and closed the door.

"What was that all about? I am so confused. What kind of scary alien goes home when you tell it to?" I squeezed my arms out of the top of the ropes that bound me and began untying us.

"That's the Melreavans for you. That must do exactly what their told unless someone of higher authority tells them differently."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. They stole our TARDIS for cheese and then just left when you said to."

"Did you just say _our_ TARDIS? Because this is _my_ TARDIS."

"I must have misspoken. Sorry. Now can we get out of this place? I'm just a little creeped out by these giant worms." I pulled the ropes off us and they fell to the floor.

"Right. Let's go then!" He smiled his geeky grin and began to pull some levers. He picked up a rubber mallet and hit something on the console with it.

"Doctor? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Speaking of which…" He put his hand in his pocket and dug around for a while. He eventually pulled out a small gold package with a bright red bow on it. He handed it to me.

"What's this for?" I turned the package over in my hands.

"Happy birthday, Rose Tyler. May your wishes come true and whatnot." I unwrapped it and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a cloudy blue gemstone. "It recalls your favourite memories and displays them in a holographic projection. Try it out!" I pressed the gemstone like a button once I put it on. A hologram of the first time I rode a bike without assistance appeared. Then, it switched to when I went on my first trip with the Doctor, then, to this very moment and it turned off.

"Thank you so much!" I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me after a second and I felt him relax. I let go and ran into my room to bathe and get changed. I had only realized at that moment that I was _still_ wearing a hospital gown! I came out of my room with a fuzzy pink robe and a towel and walked over to the Doctor who was staring into space. (So to speak.) He looked over at me. "How should I dress?"

"Ehh… Formal." I walked back into my room. After a while, I came out wearing a black strapless dress with my hair lazily, yet nicely pulled back and black toeless high heels. When I walked into the console room, the Doctor was already dressed in a black suit and jacket with black converses. When I walked in, his mouth opened slightly for a moment until he realized he was doing it, then it closed quickly.

"How do I look?" I asked honestly. He seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Ah—um—you look—great!" He fumbled for words. He held out his hand and I put mine in his. We walked towards the door of the TARDIS. I didn't know what to expect. He pushed the door open.

"Wow."

A/N: To be honest, I have no idea where the Doctor has taken Rose. Feel free to recommend places that would suit the situation in a review. 


	4. Again!

A/N: Alright. Plenty of goofing around with cheese and such, lets make this one a bit more serious.

I stepped out onto the white sands, stained orange by the falling suns on the horizon. They were beside each other, the twin suns. Looking the other way, you could see the stars and a huge crescent moon. The water lapped onto the shore, leaving its smooth marks in the sand. I slid off my shoes and took the Doctor's hand. A manta ray leapt out of the water, and to my surprise, flew away into the sunset.

We walked along the shore for some time. Everything seemed completely perfect. That was until I, so very gracefully, slipped on a mossy rock and fell on my butt in the water. The Doctor just smiled and said, "Well, what's a trip to the beach if you're not going to swim?" He took off his jacket and tossed it to the ground. He went into the water to a deeper section. He dived into the water beautifully.

"Ah, why not?" I said to myself and swam towards him. He popped up out of the water. The light suddenly turned to dark. "What was that?"

"Night. We should probably be getting out of the water within the next minute or two."

"Why's that then?"

"Nocturnal piranhas." He whispered and then began swimming to the shore. Needless to say, I beat him to the TARDIS by a good three minutes. He came in after me, nearly out of breath. "I had no idea you could run that fast. So what now?"

"Movie?" I suggested.

"Okay. What movie do you want to watch? I own pretty much every movie that has ever existed. Ooh! How about the Barcelonan version of Titanic or maybe the Slitheen's version of How the Grinch Stole Christmas?"

"Uh… Those sound nice, but I was thinking more something along the lines of The Lion King."

"That works too." We walked back into the TARDIS's main corridor. The third door on the right was the movie room.

"Holy schnitzel!" It was the size of a movie theatre! I fell asleep half of the way through the movie, with snoring and awkwardly placed arms and legs. The Doctor managed to squeeze out of my clutches and he carried me back to my room. He draped the blanket over my body, smoothed my hair back, and kissed me on the forehead. He lingered at the doorway for bit, looking at me, and then turned off the light and shut the door. As far as he knows I was asleep through the whole thing.

"Thanks for yesterday."

"Ah it was nothing." He smiled at me and looked closely at the monitor. "There's a distress call from a ship called RJ-Sec-Nine. What do you say?"

"Sure. Could be fun." He pulled a lever and pressed several buttons. The familiar sound of the engines made me smile. We stepped out of the TARDIS and into the ship. We ran into two women who looked rather worried.

"Who are you and what is that?" One of the women asked the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Rose, and that's my ship. We got a distress call and we wanted to check up on you and see if we could help you. What seems to be the problem?

"Why don't you take a look out the window." We walked towards one of the windows and immediately I jumped.

"What the hell is _that_?" There was what appeared to be a giant octopus wrapped around the ship.

"We call him Rick." The other woman said.

"My word. _That_ is a Tralasand. They're supposed to be extinct! What's it doing here? How the hell did it survive?!" He looked out the window again.

"We're not really sure. We just saw it coming for our ship and it wrapped around us." Out the window, a small ship flew a few feet from the Tralasand's head. A bright red beam shot from the ship and the creature released its tentacles and began to float away from the ship, dead.

"What've you done to it?!" the Doctor shouted in fury.

"We've gotten rid of the problem." One woman left the room.

"Yeah, well you didn't have to kill it!" I screamed in defense.

"What's it matter? It was the last of its kind. It was gonna die with no hope of a family or anything." She stared harshly.

"I'm the last of my kind, too. Why don't you just kill me too? I must be useless! I'd like to have a word with your captain."

"Fine. Let's go then. He won't be too happy, though." She led us through the door and into what appeared to be the command room. Out from another door, a dalek rolled in to face us.

"My god, you have got to be kidding me." The Doctor said combing his fingers through his hair. "I am just about sick of beating your race!"

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. The next one is much longer. I promise.


End file.
